Como hermanos
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Puede que sus caminos se separen, puede que su amistad se rompa; pero esta noche no solo es el futuro lo que importa, también es un momento para rememorar el pasado.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, nada de esto es mío.

_Esta historia se escribió para las reservas del reto Una Imagen, una historio del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black, creadas porque hubo gente que no presentó su historia, la imagen la propuso Suave-Primavera, espero que la disfrute_

* * *

Están en la habitación cuyas paredes presenciaron cómo se forjaba su amistad y cómo fueron madurando poco a poco.

Porque aunque no lo parezca todos han madurado, ya no son los niños que entraron en la escuela y cuya mayor preocupación era no quedar en la casa de las serpientes; solo hace falta mirar sus caras para darse cuenta de lo mucho que han cambiado, para darse cuenta de que ya no son los niños inmaduros que les encantaría volver a ser.

Esta noche no habrá risas, ni planes; tampoco una incursión en el bosque prohibido. Esta noche reina el silencio entre los estandartes rojos que cubren las paredes de la habitación; los chicos se observan entre ellos sin mediar palabra, comprenden lo que pasará de ahora en adelante, saben que más allá de los muros del castillo hay una guerra que se está llevando muchas vidas, que estará dispuesta a llevarse las suyas. Saben que tienen muchas posibilidades de morir, pese a todo no dudan que van a luchar.

Ni si quiera se han adentrado en el peligro y sin embargo el simple hecho de saber que existe ha hecho que sus vidas den un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

James, el alegre y travieso James, tiene una expresión triste ocupando su cara, pocas son las personas que le han visto de ese modo, muy grande tiene que ser la tempestad para llevarse la sonrisa del muchacho. Y lo es, por supuesto que lo es, afirma una y otra vez su lado maduro, ese que lleva acallando durante años, el que ahora está ganando terreno y se hace escuchar aunque no le quiera oír.

A partir de los límites de Hogwarts él será un buen objetivo para los mortífagos, no porque no sea hábil, son otras razones las que le ponen en el centro de la diana: el venir de una familia de sangre limpia no le da inmunidad alguna, es más, hace que los mortífagos deseen con más fervor derramar su sangre; porque sus padres rechazaron los ideales del Señor Tenebroso, los ideales que toda familia con un árbol genealógico respetable debería tener, son unos traidores. Y él no va a ser distinto, no solo defenderá los derechos de los muggles y los hijos de estos; se va a casar con una. No permitirá que toquen a _su_ Lily sin plantar pelea.

Sirius no tiene la sonrisa socarrona en la cara, la madurez le ha regalado un semblante serio y se ha llevado sus ganas de problemas; él ya no lleva siempre consigo esa pose seductora y, aunque sigue llevando las camisetas con los logos de esas bandas muggles que tanto escucha y la ropa de chico malo, ha dejado de mirar a las chicas que pasan por los pasillos como si fueran juguetes con los que entretenerse durante un rato.

Últimamente se para demasiado a reflexionar; de vez en cuando una maliciosa vocecilla le dice que todo habría sido más fácil si no se hubiese revelado y hubiese tomado las mismas decisiones de Regulus, pero Sirius sabe perfectamente como acallar esa voz, no se ha echado atrás durante siete años, no va a hacerlo ahora. Y aún menos va a darles esa satisfacción a sus padres, él toma las decisiones, ninguna voz va a cambiar eso.

Porque él es Sirius Black, él demostró a su familia que no seguía un camino escrito, sino que sus pisadas creaban el camino, y eso no cambiaría de ninguna forma.

Remus en cambio tiene una sonrisa nostálgica en la cara, está triste, pero no piensa permitir que sus caminos se separen. Sabe que fuera de la escuela la vida se le mostrará difícil, no solo por la guerra y los peligros que esta conlleva, a él le encantaría ser auror, pero lo más posible es que no consiga el puesto, no porque no sea lo suficientemente inteligente, tampoco porque sus notas dejen que desear; el problema es que es un licántropo y, aunque no sea decisión suya serlo, tener esa _maldición_ hace mucho más difícil el mundo ahí fuera.

También sabe que la vida no es rosa, pero que la suya se tornase más oscura que las demás hace mucho tiempo no quiere decir que no tenga nada por lo que seguir adelante, la vida misma le ha demostrado que eso no es así; recuerda cómo se sentía cuando entró por primera vez en el colegio, desde el principio se sintió aislado de los demás, diferente, raro; pero pronto sus compañeros de habitación se convirtieron en sus amigos y pareció que todo iría bien siempre. Y se prometió que no dejaría que descubrieran su secreto, _no podía _echarlo a perder; y sin embargo se enteraron, ese día su piel se tornó más pálida que un pergamino y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero la sonrisa en la cara de sus amigos no se borró; increíblemente le seguían aceptando, incluso se volvieron animagos de forma ilegal por él.

Sabe que la vida es injusta, pero también que hay cosas que suavizan de sobremanera esa injusticia.

Por último Peter muestra una expresión de tremenda desolación y tiembla ligeramente. Tiene miedo, porque no sabe qué hará sin sus amigos, lo son todo para él. Su madre siempre le protegió, de pequeño apenas salía de casa por lo que no tenía amigos; cuando llegó a la escuela pensó que todo el mundo le ignoraría, es más, decidió que intentaría pasar desapercibido para que no se ensañasen con él, aunque no lo necesitó. Allí conoció a sus mejores amigos, conoció a tres chicos que no solo le aceptaron, también le quisieron y le trataron como a un igual.

Con ellos los años pasaron rápido, pero felizmente, eran como hermanos separados al nacer, cada uno era como una parte de una persona: James era la creatividad, con su facilidad para crear planes calculados al milímetro; Sirius era el carisma, con él el tiempo pasaba aún más rápido, pero merecía la pena; Remus era la cabeza, siempre poniendo orden, siempre parándoles los pies cuando la idea que se les ocurría era demasiado descabellada; por su parte Peter era la sonrisa, el que siempre les motivaba para seguir, el hombro que siempre estaba allí para quién necesitase llorar. Por eso no quiere separarse de ellos ¿Qué sería él cuando se llevasen las partes de su ser que ya tenían sus nombres escritos?

Y pese a todo lo que pasaría en el futuro, pese a las decisiones que pudiesen tomar más adelante; ahora están parados en el camino dados de la mano, sin mediar palabra, pero diciéndose sin necesidad de utilizarlas todo lo que significan los unos para los otros.


End file.
